Fancied Love, Hopeless Insanity
by BleachLover31
Summary: Levy McGarden takes a job hoping to escape her hectic lifestyle for a bit, but what happens on this job is nothing that she bargained for. What could push her to her limits to want to return home? What could change the petite-bluenette bookworm completely and maybe just for good? Rated T for now, may change to M later for different situations. GaLe.
1. Just a Job

**A/N Hello~ This is my first GaLe story and Fairy Tail story but I had been meaning to write one but I wanted an original idea. I finally found one! I just love this pairing so much, but please, don't expect a lovey-dovey story. Sorry if the writing is a but rough, still not quite used to writing these characters plus an O.C. I hope you enjoy the first chapter! R&R, please no flames, but I never say no to constructive criticism.**

It was a nice, calm day in the town of Magnolia…excluding the guild Fairy Tail of course. The guild had always been rambunctious, and today was no exception. Coming out of the guild, ducking absent-mindedly as a barstool was thrown out behind her, Levy McGarden walked toward Fairy Hills with a smile on her face despite her obvious fatigue.

"I love Jet and Droy, but sometimes they just get too clingy. This job should be a good break from that for a bit." She looked down at the paper and read aloud, "Unknown ancient text written on cave walls, translation needed, 150,000 Jewels." That really wasn't bad for just a simple translation job.

Now she just needed to go and pack her things together. She would definitely need her book on cave writings, maybe the one on different hieroglyphics, Oh! And the one abo- her train of thought stopped as she felt a presence looming over her. She knew the presence instantly, smiled and turned to face the man she currently had quite the crush on. "Hi Gajeel! Hi Lily!"

Gajeel grunted an acknowledgment while Panther Lily stepped forward, toward Levy. "Good afternoon, Levy, how has your day been?" Levy bent down to be more eye level with her favorite, tiny exceed.

"Hectic, but that's every day in Fairy Tail. I'm about to head out on a translating job" Gajeel, who had been only listening in since that point finally spoke up.

"The lost little puppies ain't comin' with you?" He raised a metal-studded eyebrow and Levy switched her focus to the tall man, standing up straight as she did so.

"Would you stop calling them that Gajeel? And no, they aren't. I'm kind of taking this mission to get away from them" Levy mumbled the last part hoping the Iron-Dragon Slayer wouldn't hear, but he did and chuckled.

"Gihihi, never. How can I stop callin' them that, when every time you leave them at the guild they start wailing your name at the heavens?" Levy puffed out her cheeks a bit in annoyance, which Gajeel found adorable. "Yeah, well, Good luck on your job Shorty." He ruffled Levy's hair then turned to walk into the guild; Lily following behind him.

"See you when you return!" Lily said as he waved back at Levy. Levy raised her hand in departure and fixed her ruffled hair as best as she could. She let out a long sigh; Would Gajeel ever see her as more than a head of hair to be ruffled? Levy's eyes traveled to a nearby clock on top of a post on the side of the street. Crap! She only had a half hour till her train departed and she wasn't even packed. She mentally cursed Gajeel as she ran off to Fairy Hills as fast as she could in order to make her train.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the guild, Gajeel sat at the bar next to his exceed partner and suddenly shivered. Someone wasn't thinking nice things of him, but that wasn't very unusual to him. He drank from his mug and drowned out the noise of the current brawl at the guild. Shrimp was going on a mission alone? How did he feel about this? He had no say about what she did, but for some reason he kinda wished he did. It's only a translating job, she'll be fine and you'll see her again in a week or so; he reassured himself. Wait, did he have to reassure himself? Why was he being such a pansy? More question spread like wildfire throughout his mind.

Lily noticed Gajeel's confusion and just shook his head. He was bound to discover his feelings soon, and if not, then he'd step in.

* * *

Levy made it onto her train, breathless, with minutes to spare. She made her made to an empty cabin, tugging her book filled bags along, and plopped down on the bench on one side of her little cabin. After evening out her breathing Levy sat in her cabin, and listened to the silence. She closed her eyes and took advantage of this rare serenity until the train began it's slow lurch forward. Her train would get to the Clover Station in a couple of hours where she would have to walk to the cave in the remote wilderness. She decided to read up on some of the ancient cave texts so she took out a couple books and her gale-force reading glasses and began reading.

She read the entire train ride and managed to get through a four encyclopedia-sized books. Next came the most dreaded part of her journey, trekking through the wilderness. This is where Jet and Droy would've come in handy, but no, she was ready to do this completely on her own. Levy started her long walk from the station as soon as she had figured a way to carry her bags the easiest.

* * *

It had taken three and a half hours, but Levy finally managed to make her way to the cave with the help of the map that came with the job request. She had to go through undergrowth, mud, around some quicksand, avoid snakes, bears, and even mountain lions, but she did make it and that was all that mattered.

Standing in front of the cave was a man of his mid-forties with thick-framed glasses with his nose glued to a book in hand. "E-excuse me?" Levy's voice was uncertain yet loud enough for someone to hear. The man looked up from the book at her, smiled, and snapped it shut with the hand he was holding it with.

"Ah. You must be Ms. McGarden. It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Damian. Dr. Damian Jennings" He tucked the book under his arm and extended the other in a handshake. Levy returned the handshake and finally dropped her bags.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Jennings; you can just call me Levy." She smiled and examined the man in front of her. He seemed nice enough, but either way she had already taken the job. No turning back now.

"Alright, Levy. I have been trying to translate these runes for a couple weeks now but nothing. I don't even have a clue as to what they connect with or what they reference" Dr. Jennings had faced the cave, let out a sigh, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well that's what I'm here for: a new set of eyes to look at this text. With both of our heads put together I know we can decipher this!" Levy pumped her fist enthusiastically, trying to be as encouraging as she could. Dr. Jennings nodded and faced Levy again.

"Hopefully so. Well, you have had a long journey so I hope you'll rest up before we begin. I'll need that extra set of eyes nice and refreshed for tomorrow." Dr. Jennings picked up one of Levy's bag (one filled to the brim with books) and took it into the cave despite her demands that she carry it herself.

She carried the rest of her bags into the cave and felt the wall of the cave. This would be a good get-away from her usually hectic life, plus she'd be spending it doing something she loved and would get paid a nice sum of jewels. If only it had stayed that way.

**Hope you enjoyed! There is more to come!**


	2. Translating Troubles

**WOOO Second chapter! I honestly think this is the quickest i have ever updated . I'm sorry if these first couple of chapters are a bit boring, it's all build up to the main story which is going to be crazy awesome, hopefully. Speaking of crazy, Chapter 314? (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻) Also I just wanted to say thank-you for the reviews :) They made me write to get this out just a little quicker. Oh! Also, no Gajeel in this chapter. A smuch as I love him this fic will be mainly just about Levy at first. (She is my favorite character). Okay, enough of me talking. ENJOY THE CHAPTER~ R&R.**

* * *

Levy awoke in the cave the next morning feeling refreshed, ready to work and…hungry. She smelled something absolutely delicious being cooked so she got up quickly from her resting place. Pinpointing the smell, she saw Dr. Jennings', his dusty brown hair messy from sleep, making breakfast. Levy walked toward the tiny fire, sat down next to it, and looked into the pan; eggs and bacon, always a good choice.

Dr. Jennings looked at Levy and smiled, "A good breakfast to start this hopefully productive day." Levy nodded then yawned, and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

After finishing breakfast, Levy freshened up in an underground lake connected to the cave, shown to her by Dr. Jennings, while he read up on some things. She then met up with him at the mouth of the cave. "So, we should start off by you telling me what you already found out" Levy had a sudden determination in her voice that only came out when she had to crack a puzzle. Damian Jennings nodded and began to tell Levy all that he knew about the text and glyphs so far (which wasn't much).

"Well, judging by the glyphs and some of the things depicted, these people were here hundreds of thousands to even millions of years ago. There are some phrases and words in the text that are reoccurring so they might have held some importance. Judging by the pictures accompanying the text I have come to believe that this age was one of terror and fear, although no dragons are depicted unlike others found in this area where they have been. It is normally one of the first things to be discovered in ancient text and glyphs, the mention of dragons, but not here, at least not an openly obvious one like the others have been." Levy gave it a moment to let all the words sink in.

"So little to nothing is known about the actual text, other than it may be a warning about something that isn't dragons." Dr. Jennings scratched his cheek.

"Well when you put it like that…"He started to say but got cut off by Levy.

"Okay! Let's get started!" She started back toward the walls containing the text and glyphs picking up some of the books she brought with her on the way. Levy stopped between the glyphs and the text, glancing back and forth between both. Something clicked, and she whipped out her Gale-Force reading glasses, tied up her hair and opened a book, starting the long day of work.

* * *

It was dinner time before Dr. Jennings could even get through to Levy to tell her to eat. She simply looked up and acted like it had been ten minutes instead of hours.

"Oh hi Doctor! I've gotten some progress. The text is quite complex, but with the glyphs here I think translating it will be possible." He smiled and nodded.

"Wonderful news, let's talk over dinner." Levy consented and left her work station to sit around the fire where she had earlier in the day. Dinner was something simple, just enough to be filling and nutritious. Dr. Jennings broke the silence while they ate, "So about the text and glyphs?"

Levy nodded determinedly, "It may take a couple of days or maybe a week, but I can translate most if not all of it. You were right the glyphs are foretelling danger of something, what that something is I haven't found out yet. The word danger also appears in the text a couple of times. From what you told me the text is hundreds of thousands of years old, and back then there were not many writing systems as you can imagine. Most writing systems back then shared similarities with each other on certain important words, danger being one of them. In one of the books I brought, text was found from near this time period, vaguely similar to this, but one symbol almost exactly alike was the word danger. Either these people were dangerous, or they were up against something unimaginable." Levy took a deep breath after her rapid fire of sentences, while Dr. Jennings sat a bit dumbfounded. She had figured all that out in a _day!? _That was more than he had found out in weeks! This girl was a prodigy at her trade! "So what were you doing today?" Levy looked over to Dr. Jennings, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Well I-uh….I excavated more of the cave looking for more of the text….I didn't find anything" He looked at the ground, disappointed that a girl less than half his age could do more than he could. He sighed in disappointment. Levy simply smiled.

"That leaves more to discover later. Well I'd better get some sleep. Up and early tomorrow; this text is one of the most fascinating I've ever seen." Levy walked over to her sleeping bag and soon fell asleep while Dr. Jennings stared into the fire. He was so close to getting what he had been after for so long he could taste it. He sighed and went to his side of the cave and he soon fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning was not unlike the last and Levy went to work again, not hearing from Dr. Jennings at all that day until she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder, snapping her attention from her book. "Did you make progress today..?" He asked tentatively, almost afraid of her answer; Levy's eyes brightened at the question and she nodded.

"Quite a lot of progress compared to yesterday!" Dr. Jennings deadpanned; she didn't count yesterday as a lot a progress. "I have the articles and other small words figured out, no major words yet. Some of the sentences are almost decipherable, but we'll work on it. How did you progress today?"

Damian Jennings collected himself, "I excavated further in the cave and may have found something." He sighed inwardly at the fact that he was lying to a young woman just to save himself embarrassment. Levy nodded and got up from her work station to go eat dinner along with Dr. Jennings before bed.

* * *

It had been a week, but Levy had finally made it so the text on the wall could be loosely translated. She finished translating the last phrase and wrote it down with the others. Picking up the finished paper she began to truly read it. Her eyes widened as she read it. She quickly stood up, straightened out her dress, and ran to get Dr. Jennings.

When she finally found him he was just sitting in the back of the cave muttering incomprehensible things to himself. She coughed to get his attention. "Dr. Jennings, I have loosely translated it, but what it says is very troubling." He immediately sat up at attention, a bit too eagerly.

"What does it say?" This is what he had been waiting for almost a year! He was almost there.

"Well," Levy began, "Loosely translated it says 'Danger has been set upon this world, for he made something that should have never been made into existence; something that could bring ruin to the entire world. Heed this warning: Do not go after the Abaddon it will only ever bring destruction and fear no matter the holder of it. It took most of our people's lives just to seal it away in this cave. If it were to ever get out, pray for the heavens to save you." Levy finished the translation and swallowed liquid that wasn't there.

Dr. Jennings eyes lit up, "I knew it! All this time wasn't for nothing! I wasn't wrong; even if they called me crazy and left after the first month. I kept on going and I was right! There is something here worthwhile." He laughed crazily to himself. Levy knotted her eyebrows together and frowned at the Doctor.

"Yes there is something here, but now that you know what it is capable of doing you'll stop excavating it right? Because that's what you've been doing all along." He looked up at Levy as if she'd gone crazy.

"Stop excavating it now? No. I have my reputation to protect as well as my pride. Besides, who knows what I would be able to accomplish if I wielded it!" He said the last part to himself as he imagined all those who ever doubted him running away from him in terror.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Dr. Jennings." Levy had her hands ready to form solid script.

"And I'm afraid I can't let you get in my way" Dr. Jennings turned to fully face Levy, his entire being full of greed, desire, and desperation.

* * *

**Tada~ I guess it's kind of a bit of a cliffie at the end, but nothing compared to Mashima's. I really hoped you enjoyed! Sorry if it's going fast paced with the job, I just really want to get to a little further. You'll know why by the 3rd or 4th chapter. MUAHAHAHAHA.**

** Okay, Bye for now!**


	3. I've Got the Magic

**_A/N Wow. Thank you guys for all the reviews I really appreciate it! Some people may not think 7 is a lot, but it made me want to get this chapter out even sooner. _**

**_Now I just want to tell you that for a while there will not be Gajeel. I may throw him in here or there now and then ,but Levy is the main character of this story. I find her so much more of a challenge to write because we've only ever seen one dimension of her while others have been only hinted at. We know Gajeel's been through rough times and he was basically a jack, but he turned and now he has this other side to him. His character has kind of already been mapped out for the moment, and maybe Levy's has as well (But what about Future!Levy. duh duh duhhh!). That's your opinion. But if you think Levy's character has been mapped out then you are in for a wild ride in this Fan Fiction. _**

**_Sorry if this chapter is a little meh, I've never written a battle before. I know it's short but I hope it's tolerable._**

**_Also, little note here, I'm probably going to just update weekly after this because I expect this fic to be long and why rush through it? You guys can already tell I love cliff-hangers so I might as well let them simmer a while. I am trying to learn from the best. Mashima! *waves fist "angrily"* haha._**

**_Okay, Well I hope you enjoy this 3rd chapter :)_**

* * *

_"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Dr. Jennings." Levy had her hands ready to form solid script._

"_And I'm afraid I can't let you get in my way" Dr. Jennings turned to fully face Levy, his entire being full of greed, desire, and desperation._

* * *

Dr. Jennings removed his big round glasses and put them in the front pocket of his jacket. Levy took advantage of this leisure action and quickly yelled out "Solid Script: Fire!" producing the flaming word and shooting it at Dr. Jennings. He nimbly rolled away to the side and remained kneeling on one knee. A light flashed and in Dr. Jennings hands was a rifle. He was a re-quip mage like Bisca! Levy got nervous, both types of magic were more for long distance, and in hand to hand combat she wouldn't stand a chance. She would have to go all out with her spells in order to deal damage.

While thinking out her strategy, Dr. Jennings shot his gun, "Wind Shot!" Levy was immediately blasted away by a strong wind and crashed into the side of the cave. Levy shakily returned to her feet and winced as she stood up straight.

"Solid Script: Lightning!" The lightning moved quickly and struck Dr. Jennings in the torso, making him clutch to the cave wall for support. He couldn't let her stop him. Not when he was this close. He stumbled to his feet and started toward Levy, closing the gap between them. "Solid Script: Storm!" Levy shot off another word that blew Dr. Jennings back toward their campsite a bit.

"That's it" Dr. Jennings re-quipped his rifle into two hand guns. "Charge Blast", his two hand guns glowed red and set off two enormous and powerful shots.

"Solid Script: Shield!" Levy put it up as quick as she could, putting the rest of her magical power into it. It wasn't enough. The word broke apart after seconds, and the blast sent Levy crashing into the excavation site with enough force behind her to crack the rock. She immediately slumped to the ground, failing to remain conscious.

* * *

It took Dr. Jennings a couple of seconds to get over initial shock, "I did it! The Abaddon is my power to possess!" He laughed maniacally. His guns disappeared as he fell to his knees in relief.

From where he was kneeling something suddenly caught his eye. A glowing of some sorts and it was coming from underneath Levy. The power of his last shot had forced Levy into the wall so hard it cracked a bit, and the glowing was coming from those cracks. Was this it? Had he finally reached the Abaddon?

The glowing became stronger and stronger until it emanated around Levy. Dr. Jennings eyes widened in horror and disbelief as the forewarned magic slowly began disappearing into Levy.

"NO! This can't happen! It's supposed to be me! I'm the one who is supposed to get the Abaddon!" His cries of despair were soon drowned out by the screams of pain coming from Levy.

The ancient magic was fusing into her being, attaching itself to her like leech, draining whatever power she had left but then replacing it with its own. It was too much for Levy, she had to let some of it out.

Clawing at her head, screaming and writhing in pain she shouted, "GET OUT!" The power coming just from that shout was enough to make rocks fall and the cave shake.

Dr. Jennings ran; he didn't want to be stuck with this monstrosity when the cave collapsed. It isn't like anyone would come looking for her and if they did they wouldn't be able to. The only map to this cave in existence was the one that he drew up and attached to the job listing for Levy. He left the cave, and left the young woman in terrible agony.

* * *

The power from that one shout was still shaking the cave, and the pain was not lessening any. Rocks and stalactites fell all around the cave. Boulders from the mountain above began to fall down on the cave and poor Levy. Despite all the rubble, however, not a single spec landed on Levy or even got the chance to; if a rock ever got within a meter of her it would turn to dust.

This went on for hours until it let up; the pain never even lessening until the last minutes. And even when the shaking did stop, and the screaming turned into dull sobs, Levy's poor little frame didn't stop convulsing until the next morning had come. Not that Levy would be able to tell if it was morning anyway; the sunlight could no longer shine through all the boulders and rocks that had fallen in front of the cave entrance over the hours.

Even after she had stopped shaking, Levy was still in the fetal position, clutching her head. This had been a million times worse than getting her second origin opened, the pain couldn't even compare. She shakily put her hands out in front of her and tested her strength, seeing if she could push herself into an upright position.

It was painful, but after a few minutes the frail bookworm had righted herself against the cave wall. She shakily put her arms out in front of her…nothing had seemed different to her. No strange markings, no power rapidly emanating from her very being. None of that stuff, at least not anymore. The power had seemed to become dormant; leaving as quick as it had come to her.

She stumbled to her feet and winced, she still had additional injuries from her battle with Dr. Jennings. Speaking of Dr. Jennings; she looked around not realizing he had left hours ago. Levy limped back to their campsite was lying down on her sleeping bag. "Hello….?" She looked around the completely dark cave, her eyes used to it by now. The only answer she received was the sound of her voice reverberating against the cave walls and returning back to her.

Levy was hurt, scared, and utterly and completely alone.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it! R&R if you'd like :)**_


	4. The Truth Hits Home, or does it?

**A/N Wow. Thank you guys so much for the kind reviews :D Now not gonna lie I cried while writing this chapter so be prepared. R&R and please enjoy :)**

After the echoes stopped and complete silence set in, Levy finally broke down completely. She was alone, hurt, and scared beyond her wits. Too scared to even think straight; what if she died in here? She would live a short, terrible, lonely life in a dark secluded cave where no one knew the whereabouts to. She sniffled. But wait, she couldn't forget her nakama! Surely they would come in search for her, and they would find her. They had to. At least…he had to. He would never let her down.

* * *

As Levy calmed herself down in the cave, Dr. Jennings had finally reached the nearest town. Out of breath, he racked his brain for some sort of plan. He had to cover his tracks and now that Levy had the power he had searched his entire life for, he wished her nothing but suffering and pain all alone in that cave. And maybe, just maybe he could make that happen. Dr. Jennings laughed to himself and went to the train station to see when the next train to Magnolia would be.

* * *

Back in the cave Levy had convinced herself that help would be coming so she set out trying to clean her wounds. Thankfully the underground lake hadn't been blocked off with all the ruckus. She hopped to the edge of it, undressed and slowly waded into the water. She still didn't have enough power to do any magic so she cleaned her wounds and self in the darkness; now and then feeling fish or frog against her feet and legs. She got some of the bandage that she always carries around just in case out and started to wrap the worst of her wounds. After finishing that she re-dressed and limped back to her sleeping bag. She didn't know what time it was and at the moment she was too tired to worry. She lay down and quickly faded into a deep sleep that her body desperately needed.

* * *

Before the night was out Dr. Jennings had made it to Magnolia. He searched through the streets trying to find the guild Fairy Tail. He would tell them there had been a terrible accident and that would be that, right? He stopped in front of the ever rambunctious guild and took a deep breath, this would have to be convincing.

He jogged in place and bit and shook out his arms. He then ran to the guild and threw both doors open, feigning being out of breath, and silenced the guild. "Oi. Who the hell are you?" Natsu asked from his place beside Lucy and Happy. Lucy scolded him for being rude.

"It's…it's Levy….Levy McGarden. There was an accident…" Dr. Jennings said while still trying to catch his breath. That part was at least truth, there had been an accident.

From the corner of the guild, Gajeel Redfox roused from his sleep at the mention of the name. It finally registered what the odd looking guy had said and he stood up. "What do ya mean accident? What's up with Shorty?"

Lucy nodded and stood, "Yeah, is Levy-chan alright?" Dr. Jennings finally "caught his breath" and stood up straight. He had a grim look on his face, perfectly placed.

"T-there was a rockslide…I yelled at her too watch out. She couldn't move quickly enough…..she was crushed under the weight. We couldn't even remove her body." By the end of his lie, Dr. Jennings looked at the ground and clutched his heart with one of his hands as if it had hurt him dearly too.

Throughout every sentence Dr. Jennings said Gajeel moved closer to the front of the guild and his eyes widened. Shorty…was dead..? Levy. His Levy. The one he had hurt so much yet had forgiven him and become one of his closest friends. She was just gone..? He fell to his knees and grabbed onto a table so he wouldn't fall over completely.

Everyone else at the guild had wide eyes and was completely silent. For a little emore emphasis Damian Jennings started to cry and brought his hand up to wipe away the tears. " I am so….so sorry."

Natsu sat in stunned silence while Lucy sobbed into his shoulder. Happy found comfort on Lucy's lap, while Wendy held tightly onto Charle, both of them silently crying. Mira came up to Dr. Jennings and put a hand on his back. "There was nothing you could do, it isn't your fault." Even while comforting Dr. Jennings, Mira had tears coming down her face.

"No….it can't be." Gajeel spoke silently at first, and then got louder. He was furious. "SHE CAN'T BE DEAD. LEVY WOULDN'T LEAVE US. SHE WOULDN'T LEAVE ME. NOT WITHOUT SAYING GOOD-BYE" Gajeel let out as many iron poles as he could, screaming bloody murder ,until Panther Lily went into his battle form and put his hand on Gajeel's shoulder.

"Gajeel stop, you're just making it harder on everyone." Lily spoke quietly, respecting the morbid silence that had fallen. Gajeel looked around the guild and saw his nakama leaning on each other just to keep themselves from falling to the ground with grief. Jet and Droy however were in an entire different state; they seemed to sink into the ground if that was possible. Gajeel's iron hard resilience finally broke and he fell to the ground crying. Grieving the loss of the love he had never known he truly had until this moment. Dr. Jennings left to let Fairy Tail grieve their "dead nakama". He wiped away his fake tears and smiled to himself. What a wonderful performance! Now that that base was covered he could search another way to get this power while that girl wasted away in that horrible cave. Dr. Jennings left Magnolia, not eager to return in the foreseeable future.

* * *

When Levy woke up it was late in the afternoon, she yawned and stretched. Still no light shined through the rocks. She sat up; she was actually feeling much better than yesterday. She should be good as new in a couple of days but by then her friends would have come to get her right?

Her magical power was slowly returning, but not enough of it was back to use properly. Would she even want to use her magic if she could? What it that terrible power that had seeped into her changed her magic? What if her magic would never be the same again? Tears began to spill down her cheeks, but she quickly wiped them away. She had to stay strong for her nakama's sake. They would be coming soon to get her, they had to be. She stayed in the darkness, resting and holding onto the hope that her friends where coming to get her.

Levy had no idea that they had already started to plan her funeral.

**Tada~ Okay I absolutely hated doing this to Levy, but I felt like I wrote it nicely..hopefully. And can you guys believe Chapter 315 this week? Crazy.**

**So, Thoughts on this chapter? Criticisms? Please, tell me. :)**


	5. Well, That Backfired

A/N- Hi everyone! It has been quite an eventful week in the Fairy Tail fandom, huh? Well I just wanted to thank you all for the reviews, criticisms and all your inputs. It makes me happy to know that you all enjoy my story as much as I do :) I'll try to improve as much as I can with writing. I'm so sorry if everyone is a bit OOC, but I think no one would be how they usually are if one of their friends/ secret loves that they don't admit was said to be dead. Even if they don't want to believe and won't except it, they still know it's a possibility. Okay, enough of me talking. Thank-you guys again and please enjoy the next installment of Fancied Love, Hopeless Insanity :).

Fate seemed to be in a cliché mood as the sky above Magnolia wept along with the Fairy Tail guild. Everyone was attending the funeral put together by Mira for Levy; everyone except Gajeel, Lily, Jet, Droy, Wendy, Charle, and Team Natsu. It had been a week since Dr. Jennings came and gave them terrible the news, but Gajeel along with a few others still wouldn't accept it. They were back at the guild while everyone else was at the cemetery.

"We need to map out places she could be." Gajeel said gruffly, his voice drowning out the steady droning of the rain outside.

"If only we could Gajeel, Levy didn't tell anyone where she was going and the job posting didn't even mention a city" Lucy sighed.

Panther Lily started to pace from his spot on the bar counter. "We do know when she left for the train and there were only so many departures at that time."

"That's a great idea, Lily!" Natsu turned to the Exceed, and smiled, but he didn't seem to have any of the usual fire in him. The entire time Erza was seated at one of the guild tables silently comforting Wendy, and Jet and Droy were moping in the corner.

"We'll start there then." Erza said quietly yet powerfully and she stood up from the table. Something had seemed a bit off with Erza the entire day. Well something was a bit off with all of them actually; the strain of losing a friend was weighing down everyone.

"Alright." Gajeel stood up after Erza and exited the guild with everyone else in tow.

"I still can't believe she might be gone…I took her on her first mission." Erza whispered as she walked, dropping her head to hold them in her hands. Gray clapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, I don't think Levy would go down that easily" He comforted her quietly. The rest of the group nodded in agreement and in a way it comforted each and every one of them.

The group of mages then set off on the seemingly impossible quest to find and bring their guild's beloved bookworm back.

Levy did not know how much time had passed. She knew only that she was finally rested and it seemed her magic power had returned. She could at least walk around now with her injuries. She slowly, with a slight limp, walked to the blocked entrance of the cave. She brought her hand up to one of the rocks and then proceeded to carefully climb to the ceiling wincing as her ankle scraped against the rough edge of a rock.

She looked at the rocks piled on the top and found a couple of tiny ones. She began to pick them out one by one, which really wasn't as easy as it seemed. She took out as many rocks as she could until they got way too heavy and until her hands were red from all the scratches on them. Even with all that effort, Levy only managed to get a tiny, single ray of sunlight to shine through. She let that little piece of light hit her face and she smiled. Hope. At the moment that was all she had.

She climbed back down the rocks, wrapped up her hands, and went to get something to eat. She had started to ration off the food. She had brought two weeks' worth, and Dr. Jennings had about a months' worth; rationed off that could last quite a while. She wouldn't need it for that long though, she would be out by then…she hoped.

After finishing her rationed food, Levy went back to the closed off entrance. She took a deep breath and got in a ready stance. "Solid Script: Lightning!" She shouted, aiming to break apart at least some of the rocks with the powerful spell. Nothing was happening until Levy suddenly shrieked in pain and fell to the ground. Her arms, up to her shoulders were completely scorched. The word had never formed and had instead backfired with all that electricity into Levy's arms.

Why couldn't she use her magic? Maybe she had just used the wrong stance…she had been out of sorts lately. She stood up once again, ignoring the pain in her arms. She raised them, making sure she had the correct position and yelled, "Solid Script: Fire!" This time, almost instantaneously her hands caught fire, burning off the bandage she had just put there. She cried out in pain and quickly put water on her hands. Her fire spell wasn't as powerful as the lightning so it only affected her hands. What would happen if she used her most powerful spell? Could she die? Was her own magic _killing her_?

It had to be something with that accursed magic that had infused itself with her. Whatever it was it had stunted her ability to release her magical power into its word for, so it would just build up inside her body, specifically her hands and arms; the places where here magical energy flowed to the most. Maybe it wanted to be used. The Abaddon as Dr. Jennings had called it. But if it wanted to be used, why would it remain dormant.

Levy's mind began to race, trying desperately to find answers when none appeared to her. Without her magic to use what was she? She was small, powerless, frail, breakable, and helpless. In her mind she had officially become the damsel in distress in one of her stories, waiting for prince charming to come and save her. How she wished he would. Levy looked down at her scorched and burnt arms wondering if they'd ever be able to do magic again; or at the very least, her own magic.

From the corner of her eye, Levy saw the single ray of light start to disappear signaling that night was falling. That one shed of light was the only thing she had going for her anymore. She could at least begin to keep track of the days now. Gently grabbing a pen and her pad of paper, Levy put down one tally, wincing as she did. She would begin to count the days now, but hopefully, she thought as the ray of light completely disappeared, hopefully, she wouldn't have to wait that long.

**I really hope you enjoyed! Please R&R! It keeps me going :) Plus I love to see your reaction Muahahahaha.**


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey guys~ Just thought I'd tell you that i'm not going to update a chapter this week because a. have yet to find a good song to put me in the mood for it and b. it's going to be extremely intense. So next week it'll be out. I may write a one-shot in the time being, who knows. Well, now seems a good time as any to respond to reviews.

Chapter 1~

Well i'm just glad everyone enjoyed it haha

Chapter 2~

DeAmonQueEn- Yeah, you have no idea how long it took me to think this up. I didn't want another dragon/ princess one or one where Gajeel is more outspoken/leading than Levy is. I hope it lives up to expectations

SakuraIchigoDark- Yeah, I really love cliffhangers if you hadn't realized xD

Chapter 3~

Yeah I hated writing that for Levy...I hate Dr. Jennings, he's a total bitch.

Chapter 4~

Kurisu313- Yeah I felt bad for Gajeel as well, but writing that scene broke my heart.

SakuraIchigoDark- I totally put that bowl of onions there. ON PURPOSE.

YoshinoMikajima- That's what i'm telling too. Every chapter i'm just like GOD SOMEONE SAVE MY BABY...and then I proceed to cry as she isn't saved and then I have something bad happen to her

AoiAi-Neko- Yeah, Gajeel may have been OOC sorry for that...I was really tuned in with my emotions and how I wanted him to react so that may have effected it. I'm sorry if sometimes me skipping around gets confusing '-.-. In my head I get so excited for what's happening next that I just want it to happen. And THANK-YOU SO MUCH. That is such an amazing compliment. And of course I am continuing.

sakuramcgarden- I know I didn't make a funeral scene, but it isn't a bad idea...maybe I could do that as a special chapter sometime. What do you guys think?

DeAmonQuEen- Sorry I made you sad! I was super sad writing that too. And thank you for your suggestion it curved how I was going to write the story, and for the better i hope :)

guest- MUAHAHAHAHA you'll have to wait to find out! And thank-you :)

Chapter 5~

DeAmonQuEen- Thank-you, and the way I am planning to write it I don't believe it'll drag..atleast I hope it won't '-.- I am curious about Levy's power as well haha. I have some of it planned out but not all the ins and outs yet.

SakuraIchigoDark- If she used a protection spell like 'Guard' I think her arms would become paralized/stiff like the word/object.

guest- Yay! I did a number on you hahaha. thank-ou and I absolutely will write more. P.S. you should read more fanfictions about Levy I could recommend quite a few

Guest- MUAAHAHAHAHAHA. Just kidding, it's killing me writing Levy's suffering. You have no idea. I love this fic but then I get so anxious while writing it. I'm sorry but i'm probably going to continue to make ya'll suffer.

Guest- Me too. Lol, as I said I really don't know what her exact magic will be. We'll find out together. I will update soon.

Okay guys. I'll see you in a week with a new chapter!


	7. The Search Continues

**A/N Hi guys! I'm sorry I'm a terrible person for not updating sooner :( I was sick for a week and then I had to catch up with school work, so yeah. I feel really bad about the wait, so I'm going to give 3 chapters this week. The special chapter will be the funeral scene. Yay! I will probably make myself cry! Hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry if it's terrible '-.- I'm really excited for next week chapter because it'll take a dark turn. Also, thank you all for the reviews, it makes writing this even more enjoyable knowing that you like it! Read, Enjoy and Review :)**

Levy's hand shook as she put down yet another tally mark. Eighty-four. It had been eighty-four days since she had started to record them, and she thought about 100 days since she first took on the mission. She had been gone from her friends-no, her family, for 100 days. She threw the pad of paper across the cave, the same place she had for the past month.

They weren't going to come for her…NO. Levy shook the thought out of her head. They were trying their hardest to find her, they had to be. They wouldn't leave her to rot in this god forsaken cave alone. Levy stood up, using the cave wall as support. She looked at her arms; they were twigs. She had run out of her rationed food a while back and now she only survived on the cave fish or whatever she could find in the lake.

She carefully walked over to the other side of the cave and picked up the thrown notepad, as she did every day she threw it. Glancing toward the blocked opening of the cave she frowned. The light that usually shone through wasn't as bright as it usually was. "It's probably just a cloudy day." She said to herself as she walked up to the rocks that had been the guards keeping her from leaving the prison she had been trapped in. She ran her hand, now covered in scars, cuts, and bruises from trying to move the rock, along the closed opening.

Without her magic, she couldn't even move any more of the rocks, not that that had stopped her from trying multiple times. Despite all that had happened she remained optimistic…well as optimistic as she could be. It was hard believing in someone when you're in complete isolation and left alone to your thoughts and to your doubts.

Three months. Three months and they had gotten nowhere with Levy's rescue. They had searched the areas around each train station Levy's train would have stopped at, nothing. By then her scent was long gone, mixed in the scent of nature and the ever growing populous. Everyone but Gajeel, Jet, and Droy had given up after two and a half months. It's not that they gave up, but they had to go on jobs to sustain their own lives. Panther Lily simply couldn't bare to see his partner's pain anymore.

Gajeel sighed and looked out the window of the train, thinking of everywhere they had looked. There was only one more stop left to check, Gajeel would have to pack it in then. If not for his own mental health, then for the sake of everyone at the guild; there was still a sense of false hope that Levy would come home to everyone that he could barely stand to maintain any longer.

Jet and Droy came back in the cabin they shared with Gajeel, food in tow. While searching for Levy they had become much closer, and could even have pleasant conversations with each other. Well, as pleasant a conversation you could have with Gajeel Redfox. "It's the last stop, huh?" Jet said solemnly and Droy began to eat. Droy had gotten even larger in the past months since their search for Levy began. Gajeel grunted a response, his attention still held by the scenery passing by the window.

The train's whistle blew, signaling their stop was coming up soon. Gajeel stood and began to walk off the train as soon as it slowed, with Jet and Droy in tow. Standing on the train platform, Gajeel looked around; the town wasn't too large, but it was surrounded by miles of forests. Levy could be anywhere.

"Let's split up, Jet you look around the town. Droy and I will take the forest." Gajeel started off toward the forest, Jet sped into town, and Droy finished his drumstick as he made his way to the forest on the other side of the town.

Walking through the forest Gajeel was continually sniffing, searching for her scent—for anything that might lead him to her. He picked up on nothing. "Damn it!" Gajeel sent off an iron pole which crashed into and splintered in half several trees. Gajeel began to pace, trying to clear his mind of all the thoughts running through his head. He needed to be levelheaded if there was any chance of him finding the bookworm.

He had to think. Shrimp wasn't stupid, so if she was still alive—he stopped himself. He just said if she was still alive. No, Shrimp would have used her smarts and would be fine. He just had to find her.

While Gajeel's thoughts ran through his head he had wandered into a clearing. This clearing reminded him of where he fought that goat guy and the chicken. Thinking of that time made Gajeel even angrier. "I shouldn't have let her go on this quest alone…I was the last one from our guild to see her; I could've done something." Running a hand through his mane of hair in frustration, he continued his seemingly hopeless search for the bookworm. Gajeel stopped as he heard someone quickly approaching.

Jet crashed through the trees, coming to a stop next to Gajeel. "Find anything at all yet? No one in the town remembers seeing her." Gajeel shook his head and Jet nodded in understanding. "I'll go help out Droy. Let's meet back in the town at sunset." The Iron Dragon Slayer put up a hand and waved Jet away. The red-headed mage sighed and solemnly started off toward his stoutly best friend.

Gajeel stayed where he had stopped and looked around him; if only he had somewhere to start! Some clue! Sniffing the air again, Gajeel restarted his search going in another direction.

He had been smashing through the trees for who knows how long before he looked at the sky. It was sunset already, and he had nothing. Hanging his head, he mentally apologized to Levy. He couldn't put his and her friends through this anymore. He straightened again and looked around _I could always return on my own and search, _he thought to himself as he reluctantly turned and headed back to town.

He would dearly come to regret his decision to turn around that day as Levy sat trapped in a dark and damp cave, stewing with thoughts, fear, doubt, and a terrible power, only a mile away.


	8. The Funeral (Special Chapter!)

**A/N: Hey guys. 2nd chapter this week, woo! This is the special chapter of the Funeral scene. I know it isn't long, but I didn't want to over extend this...plus I was crying a lot. Here you guys go, hope you enjoy it! Though I don't know if enjoy is really the right word for this one. I hope you find it saddening. Maybe that's more suited for the situation. Okay, sorry. I'm babbling. Read, Enjoy/cry, and review please :)**

The rain poured down over Magnolia mixing with and hiding the tears falling down the faces of the normally happy-go-lucky guild members of Fairy Tail. Standing in the cemetery of the church where Laxus had fought Gajeel and Natsu, Fairy Tail surrounded a newly inserted headstone. It read; "Levy McGarden, beloved guild member, sister, and friend." Now Levy was not blood related to anyone in the guild, but they were family. No question about it.

The cemetery was filled with the sounds of sobs drowned out by the downpour of rain. The guild members supported each other to the point that if one fell, they all would. No one wanted to believe that she was really gone, but the question remained; what if she was? They would never want to disrespect her like that, so while Gajeel and the others searched for her, they showed their respects.

Makarov, with tears in his eyes, stood next to the tombstone with Mirajane, who had no shame in showing the tears running down her face, at his side. "Levy…" He stopped; his voice had cracked with sadness by even saying her name. He took a deep breath and started again, "Levy was a daughter to me and a family member to all in Fairy Tail. She came into this guild at a very young age, and helped mold it into what it is now…it will never be the same without her. And she may not have been the strongest physically, but she never gave up and if she couldn't translate a text, no one could." He smiled a bit as he said this, remembering when Levy was first learning and mastering her magic; she had always been so interested in books that one couldn't picture her face without putting a book in front of it. The tears he had been holding in finally fell as he recalled this memory.

Mira put a comforting hand on the Master's shoulder. Composing herself a bit, she picked up where Makarov had left off, "There wasn't a day that went by where Levy would come into the guild…with a smile on her face, even during the most troubling of times. Her personality was one of the best things about her; she was so forgiving, happy, and tolerant, even more so than me." Mira gave out a short laugh that sounded more of anguish than of joy.

Once Mira finished talking the other guild members began to come up one by one, telling stories of their time with the young solid script mage, or showing their respects in some other way. Some of the guild members couldn't even talk when they got up there and just cried into one another's shoulder. Memories, scenes from the past, played out in all of the guild members' heads making the day all that more solemn.

The procession lasted most of the day because most of the guild members had a lot to say. Once it was finished, most of guild members left because they couldn't take the heart ache of being there anymore, but some still lingered. The ones who lingered wanted a more personal goodbye; the Strauss siblings, Cana, Laxus, the Raijinshu, the Connells, Makarov, and Reedus.

Mira stood by and supported her younger siblings as they said goodbye to one of their closest childhood friends. Cana was sober for once as she knelt in front of the tombstone of the beloved bluenette, telling her how strong everyone really knew she was, and a funny little story that they had always kept between themselves. Laxus and the Raijinshu stood around the grave in silence; everything that needed to be said was already known.

The Connells were the last ones there other than Makarov and Reedus. Bisca was holding Asuka, and Alzack supporting Bisca as they went up the grave. Putting Asuka down, Bisca watched with tears coming down her face as the little girl placed a blue rose down on the recently dug up dirt. Rejoining her parents, the Connells left leaving only Makarov and Reedus.

Reedus began to set up his easel and got out his pencils as he began to draw Levy, together with everyone at the guild and with a smile on her face. Despite the happy time Reedus was drawing, the rain did not stop falling and the pencil mixed with the water, dragging the previously drawn lines down, mixing them together. Reedus didn't feel the need to fix or redraw it, however, because it represented the emotion going through everyone.

Once Reedus finally left, it was just Makarov. He stood in from of the tombstone and was silent for a long time, looking at the ground. Looking up, tears filling his eyes and overflowing down his cheeks, he extended his arm, pointer finger extended and thumb out in the Fairy Tail Farewell salute. "Farewell, my child."


	9. Freedom Always Comes at a Price

**Hi guys! this one is an eventful chapter so I'll get right to it! SO. Thank you for the reviews :) Enjoy the new chapter~ Review if you would like**

Levy had stopped counting after day 235; she had no idea how long it'd been since then, but she didn't really care to know anymore. If she had to guess, it had been quite a long time. After she stopped counting the days, Levy's existence became meaningless, lonely, and depressing. Time continued to pass and Levy had stopped trying to fight off the thoughts constantly nagging in the back of her head. Those thoughts soon began to overcome her.

She would spend days on end sitting in the same spot, only moving to get whatever food she could or to go to the bathroom. She didn't feel the need to sleep anymore either since darkness was always around her. At first it had been suffocating, but in the months Levy had been in the cave she'd learned to find comfort in her surroundings. At least the darkness was always there. It was constant, never-wavering…absolute.

It would be on days where that little light shining through the rocks would cloud over that her thoughts would consume her. On days that it shone through she would normally just stare at it, remembering what the sun touching her skin felt like. It was a particularly cloudy day when Levy McGarden, the little bookworm, took a turn for the worse.

Sitting in her special spot against the wall, Levy's mind began to wander. _They had left her here. She wasn't good enough to save. She was never that important. She was too weak for them. She had ALWAYS been too weak for them. It was probably just a quicker way to get rid of her. Why waste the energy? She was powerless now and even more useless than before._ Soon, however, her thoughts began to evolve.

Thoughts flew like rapid fire through her head. _Did they get rid of me? Was it because I was weak? They planned this! No, I don't think they would. They must have! But people would miss me…who am I kidding there are plenty of other people in the guild to fill my place. That was exactly what they did… They replaced me!_

Levy began to fidget in her spot, becoming rapidly more uncomfortable than she had been. She soon began to rock back and forth, the same couple of thoughts running in circles in her head. _They replaced you…weren't good enough…small, weak…worthless. You were replaced. Replaced. Replaced. Not good enough. Useless. Weakweakweakweak._

Levy grasped at her head, pulling her hair. She tried to get the words to stop, ANYTHING to get the torturous words to stop coming around. Faces began to flash across the back of her closed eyelids. Faces of the people who had left her behind; those who had abandoned her. _Weak. Weak. Weak. Weak. Useless. Weak. Small. Worthless. _The words and pictures began to sync together; the ones she loved, the ones who abandoned her, were tearing her apart inside her mind.

"Be quiet…" Levy spoke for the first time in a long time, her voice raspy and coarse. She tried to regain control over her mind. "Please….stop" The images did not stop for a second. "Shut up….quiet…quiet!...PLEASE SHUT UP!" Tears of frustration ran down her face. She couldn't handle it anymore; she didn't want to be tortured by those who left her, hadn't she suffered enough?

Her hands began to dig into the floor of the cave, old wounds tearing open once again. "Please…." She whispered to herself in one last resort but the pictures and words continued on their never-ending journey around her brain. Shaking from the frustration of her mental torture, Levy did not notice when something in her finally broke.

Letting out a war cry she began to let out all her pent up frustrations; clawing at her head, at her arms, at the cave wall, anything to let it out. She began slamming herself against the cave wall from her seated spot. She let out one final war cry, summoning up all the frustrations, all the grief, the pain, anger, disappointment, betrayal, and hopelessness into it. The ground she was sitting on slowly began to crack as her screaming carried on, a purple light slowly seeping from her.

The cracks began to grow, the rocks around Levy began to shake, the rocks keeping her prison slowly started to crumble. Her scream ended, the purple light faded, and the cracks in the ground ceased growing. She looked half-heartedly over to the cave entrance, not expecting to see what she did. Light was faintly showing through several holes in the once solid wall of rock.

Using the wall as support she shakily lifted herself to her feet. Avoiding the cracks in the ground she'd made she stumbled over toward the cave entrance and began pulling at the rocks. They started moving! Using all the strength she could, Levy tore into the wall of rocks, ignoring the pain of her cut hands, removing as many rocks as she could. More and more light started to shine through.

Finally after what Levy assumed was about an hour, she had made a hole in her prison's wall big enough for her to fit through. Levy's eyes overflowed with tears of joy, she had done it, she got out. She did it all by herself too, she didn't need the help of those who abandoned her. Her eyes darkened at the thought of her guild mates, the purple light once again glowing from her, the rocks slowly began to crack once again.

Levy shook her head; she refused to think about them any longer. The purple glow dissipated and the rocks stilled. She turned and looked around the cave deciding what she should take. After little thought, she decided on bringing her books, her pen, and her glasses. Dr. Jennings' things could rot in her if all she cared. She took her tiny bag and stuffed it through the hole she made in the blocked entrance and out onto the other side.

Levy took a deep breath and readied herself. She did it. Tentatively she army crawled through the hole. Levy felt warmth as she crawled; she felt the sun. Finally exiting her prison, Levy clenched her eyes shut because it was too bright. She sprawled down on the ground, facing the sun with her closed eyes. It felt so good. Tears filled Levy's eyes again but she didn't let them spill over. She wasn't going to be that way anymore, she wasn't weak. Turning over onto her stomach, Levy kissed the grass repeatedly.

After she got over the initial shock of it all, Levy sat up, eyes still clenched shut. To be honest with herself, she was afraid of what she would see. She unsteadily stood up, taking her bag with her and putting it in its place on her back. She tried to open her eyes, but the sun was just too bright; she'd have to wait until evening to try again.

Cautiously, she took her first step forward and grinned. She would show them. She wasn't nearly as weak as they thought she was and especially not now. Levy was no idiot; she noticed the cracks in the rocks and the purple glow. She knew that the Abaddon had finally reawakened inside of her, and she would make sure no one would ever underestimate her again.


	10. Return to Civilization

**Hey there! Sorry for the delay, I've been swamped with everything lately. Thanks, as always, for you guys for reviewing :) I don't think I've mentioned it before because I keep forgetting, but Abaddon basically means destruction in Hebrew, so that's why the power is called that. Okay~ Hope you guys enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

The sky turned shades of pink, purple, and black as night fell on Fiore. The wind began to pick up, brining in the nightly chill. Levy's eyes hesitantly fluttered open and she immediately looked up. The stars; she could finally see them again. They shone beautifully and brightly against the black canvas of the night sky. This may have been the most beautiful night Levy had ever seen, or maybe it was just because there was finally something there up in the darkness. In the cave there had been nothing, only the feeling of suffocation and the sound of water slowly dripping down from the stalactites. The stars defined the night, they showed that the darkness wasn't never-ending, and that darkness was not all that was out there. The stars held promise.

The wind picked up again and Levy shivered; she knew she'd have to make a fire. Looking away from the sky, she scavenged the area and collected some twigs and branches. Setting them down and positioning them for an optimum burn, she thought to herself. She'd have to learn to use the Abaddon's power if she were to do anything with it and why not try to start a fire with it?

Levy began to glare at the stack of twigs; she held her breath and continued on glaring. Her eyes began to twitch from strain and her cheeks stung from holding the breath for a long time. Letting the breath go and her eyes rest she pondered. How on Earth could she get the power active? She could barely feel the magic inside her; almost as if it had gone dormant once again, but she knew that was not the case. Looking back at the fire she tried again. And again. And again. Each time she used a different technique and strategy but she still remained chilly.

Becoming frustrated, Levy plopped down next to the fire and concentrated on the pile. "Maybe if I meditate a bit?" she thought out loud and began her meditation. She focused on one question in her head. What had caused it to activate in the first place? She racked her brain for answers for hours but could not seem to find an answer. When Levy finally reopened her eyes from her meditation the rays of red, pink and orange streaked across the sky signaling the sunrise.

Levy stood, leaving the pile of twigs, grabbed her things and looked at the cave. She was finally free from it, it had taken a long time but she had done it. Now it was time for her to go home, if she could call it that anymore. She turned, her bag on her back, and left the place that had kept her prisoner for so long far in her dust.

She began to weave through the trees in the direction that she had thought about going every single day; the way to the town. She still had the money for a train ride if the rates hadn't gone up in the time she had been gone. Stepping over a fallen tree and continuing on her trek, she became lost in thought.

What would she do when she got back? Should she even go back? Maybe she should just take a train to a small town and live out her life there. No…she couldn't do that. She needed closure. She needed to rub it in everyone's faces that she had survived without their help because she didn't need it anymore. Her heart began to grow heavy with her thoughts but she shook her head. They were the ones that had abandoned her; she should feel no guilt about this.

The next question to fly into her head was more important; how would she show them? How could she show them she got stronger when she could no longer even control her magic? Without the Abaddon and with her appearance, even though she had yet to see her face, she was positive she looked much weaker not stronger. Maybe she would have to hop for the best? Maybe it would activate on its own? Levy could only hope. The only thing worse than going back, would be going back a weakling.

The constant debating in Levy's mind kept her occupied for most of the walk and it wasn't long until she could start to see the shape of buildings through the trees. Finishing, collecting, and storing the thoughts in her head, Levy concentrated on walking and reaching the town. With her newly found pace, Levy reached the town in less than 15 minutes.

Standing at the edge of the tree line Levy hesitated; How much had she really changed? People were sure to stare; who wouldn't? Her clothes were almost rags and she was most certainly coated in dirt. After mulling her decision over in her head, she simply stepped out and into town, no longer caring about a bystander's opinion of her.

Walking onto the main street of the town, Levy walked with her head held high. She should be proud of herself with how much she had gone through. The street was bustling with people going to stores and little stands of all different sorts. Levy tried to blend into the crowd, which for the most part worked. Some people looked at her oddly, but no one openly spoke up about it; at least they had that decency.

Levy stopped moving with the crowds and pulled over to the side of the walkway in front of a bookstore. Looking through the glass she saw all sorts of books, new books that she had never even heard of, sequels of some of her favorites, long awaited additions to a series, and even some old historic books. The sight made her both happy and sad at the same time. Life had continued on without her. The realization hit her harder than it had when she first entered the town. Time didn't wait for her; it just continued on it's never ending journey.

Levy stopped looking into the store and just gazed at the glass window; at herself. Silently she took her appearance in, but not without difficulty. She had changed so much. Her hair was a much duller and lighter blue than it had been before. Her hair reached past the small of her back, this was the longest it had ever been, and it was an absolute mess of tangles and knots that would be a pain to get out. Levy was deathly pale, her lips and cheek had lost their color, her fingernails extremely long and jagged from several breaks. Looking herself in the eyes, Levy noticed her eyes were darker, duller, and empty. The shine had completely gone from them. Above everything else in her appearance, Levy noticed how thin she was; she was skin and bone, and her clothes looked huge on her. Even though she could find some food in the cave, it was never enough to maintain a healthy diet, plus she had had to ration it out. Unable to bear looking at herself any longer, Levy turned away from the store front and walked toward the train station.

When she reached the station she looked at the ticket price which, thankfully, hadn't changed and at the times of the trains. The next train to Magnolia would be in two hours. Two more hours until she could finally start making her way back. Back to Fairy Tail. Back to her old family. Back to the ones who had abandoned her.

* * *

**Also! sorry for no Gajeel this chapter, he'll be back next chapter! Next chapter is going to be dramatic with the renunion.**


	11. A Happy Reunion?

**Hey everyone! So, reunion time! Hope you enjoy this chapter! And while writing this chapter, and listening to a song I got an idea for another fic which will probably only be a one-shot or two-shot, but still. So i'll see on the development of that. Thank you guys for the reviews, and I hope you keep them coming, sometimes they just brighten up my day :) Well, without further ado~ Please enjoy this chapter. OH! And warning of Gajeel's potty mouth in this chapter.**

* * *

Levy jolted awake at the sound of the conductor announcing the next stop on the train. She hadn't even realized she'd fallen asleep, but god had it felt amazing. To be able to sleep on something that wasn't hard, something that provided some warmth, comfort, and even a sense of safety. Levy turned her head to look at the window at the many colors flying by her. It was a mixture of different shades of green, brown, blue, white, black, yellow, and even some red. It was like a beautiful painting was continually being painted over and over again right before her very eyes.

Leaning her forehead against the window, Levy closed her eyes and exhaled a somewhat shaky breath. Less than two hours. What would she do? Should she prepare a speech? No, she decided against a speech. Words would never be able to convey how she truly felt. They needed to see. They needed to see what they had made her into.

The train began to slow as it reached the stop the conductor had previously announced, and Levy looked out at it. She remembered the town quite well. It had a nice bookstore and a really expensive and 'classy' restaurant. She had never been in it, but she had walked past it many times while trying to balance a baker's dozen books in her arms. She smiled a bit at the memory, looking at the people at the station, but the train began to move; the images outside returning once again to the never ending painting.

Levy zoned out, thinking of the past and what would happen with her return. Should she barge in there? Should she yell? Scream? Let out frustration? Should she cry? Would that show too much weakness? She was so invested in her thought that she almost didn't register the conductor's announcement of the next stop; Magnolia. Already. She had spent more than an hour and a half playing out scenarios in her head that may not even happen.

The train soon came to a stop, Levy grabbed her bags and she walked off of the train and back into the town she knew so well. For a while she just stood on the platform of the station in her tattered clothes, taking deep breaths to prepare herself with what was to come. She had to be strong. No matter what. Shaking her head to clear her from her stupor, Levy flung her bag's strap on her shoulder and began her walk to Fairy Tail.

Her walk to the guild was full of debates in her head; she seemed to argue with herself a lot these days. Should she clean up? She debated it for a while until she passed a store's front window and looked at herself again. She wiped some of the dirt of her face and arms, but other than that she did nothing. They should see her like this. They should she what had become of her. How she'd change, but how she's still strong. Her thoughts wavered a bit at the last statement. How could they see her as strong when she was a twig now?

Letting out a long sigh, she continued on her walk and reestablished her confidence. Without even thinking about her route, she had instinctively ended up in front of the guild. Looking at the building brought back fond memories, but the fond memories morphed in her head and she was left only with those of her isolation….her imprisonment. Steeling herself and clenching her fists, Levy took her first step toward Fairy Tail. The steps afterward became easier and soon enough she was standing outside the doors. Slowly, and not as confidently as she had at first hoped, Levy opened the doors to the guild and walked inside.

Inside the guild it was the same as she had remembered; the bar, the tables, the chairs, the destruction…the smiling faces. The really had moved on without her, Levy thought as her heart, or what was left of it, crumbled. No one had noticed her walk in, but she didn't move to alert them of her presence. She simply stood still and silent, taking in and comprehending her surroundings and their meanings.

Looking around the guild she saw Lucy, her best friend, with Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, and the others at their table. Laxus, Cana, Mira, and the Master were at the bar, predictable. Jet and Droy did not seem to be there, and neither did Gajeel, the person who she, possibly, wanted to witness this the most. Levy stopped looking around and her eyes became unfocused as she processed everything she had seen and retreated into her head; they had moved on. That quickly. Without her. Granted, she really had no idea how long she had been gone, but it couldn't have been more than a year and a half. Could they forget her that quickly? Despair and anger began to fill the space where love and compassion used to reside.

Mira finally looked up from her conversation with the Master with a smiling face and noticed Levy at the front of the guild but didn't recognize her. Or maybe she just didn't want to believe she recognized her? Maybe she didn't want any more false hope. To everyone at the guild, Levy was dead, and had been so for over a year. Mira walked over to Levy, still smiling at her despite Levy's appearance, and her lack of eye contact.

"Can I help you? What's your name?" Mira asked gently as if the very words would be able to break Levy in two. Levy was shook from her zoned out state, and her focus landed on Mira. Levy said nothing in reply to Mira's question, but continued to look at her with her dull, lifeless eyes. _Mira hasn't changed much _Levy thought to herself. Mira's smile faltered a bit and she asked the questions again but with no reply. The other guild members finally noticed Levy and Mira, and watched silently but were ready to fight if anything happened. Levy didn't say a word as she was suddenly bombarded with questions from her guild mates…or were they former guild mates to her now?

"Why don't you just answer the question!?" Natsu yelled from his spot next to Lucy.

Lucy scolded him and then gently said, "Why don't you tell us who you are? We could be friends then!" Levy almost laughed at that comment, repetitions of _I thought we were _ran through Levy's head. People began to pile questions on her more and more as she didn't answer.

_Who was she? Where was she from? Why was she here? What did she want? What was her name? Did she need help? Why was she so dirty?_

The commotion, arguing and yelling was enough to gain both the Master's attention, and wake up a certain Iron Dragon Slayer from his drunken stupor at his table in the darkest corner of the guild. Gajeel never really seemed to do much at all anymore other than drink, go on jobs, sleep, eat, and repeat. Fighting Lily couldn't even get that much enjoyment out of him anymore. Wiping away the grogginess from his eyes and faces he gazed into his empty tankard of beer. "Mira I—"It was then that he noticed everyone in the guild was clustered around the entrance. _What the fuck is that about?_ Gajeel wondered, but didn't have enough interest to actually go check out. The yelling and all the noise, however was really starting to bother him. It was the same questions over and over. WHY WOULDN'T THE PERSON JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTIONS?

Gajeel gritted his teeth in annoyance, but took in a deep breath to calm himself down. He stopped and his eyes widened mid-breath. _It couldn't be _he thought, taking in another breath. He'd know that smell anywhere. Even beneath all the dirt and grime, he could still smell it. The smell he'd wanted to smell again for over a year; it was her smell. "Shrimp…" Gajeel let word exit softly from his lips.

He stood up abruptly and pushed the table across the room, causing everyone's attention to fall onto him, including Levy, still keeping up her silence. "What the hell, metal-head! Can't you see we're trying to figure something out?" Natsu yelled at Gajeel, but he couldn't really hear him, or at least he chose not to. He made his way to the crowd, pushing others aside and pushing himself through. Finally he reached the edge of the crowd and passed both Mira and the Master who said nothing, but were confused along with the rest of the guild. Gajeel hadn't done much of anything at all in the guild in the field of socializing for the past year. Everyone wondered what he was doing and who this girl was to him.

He stopped directly in front of Levy and looked down at her, his face masked of emotions. She didn't look up at him or say anything; she just silently stared ahead into his chest. Gajeel, slowly at first, but then altogether, fell to his knees in front of Levy, so, for once; he was looking up at her. He searched her face, her eyes, her hair, her stature, wondering if this was truly Levy. His nose couldn't lie; it had to be her. Everyone watched on silently as Gajeel inspected the girl, Levy's eye positioning never once wavered or changed.

That's when Gajeel finally noticed the cuts and scars all over her hands, her arms, and her legs. Some were recent and others were simple raised, discolored parts of her skin. He gently took her hand and turned it over so he was looking at the palm. Her palm was completely covered in cuts and scars layered on top of each other from how many times she had tried to escape but couldn't and ended up cutting herself on the rocks.

Putting down her hand, Gajeel looked up into Levy's dull, lifeless eyes. A look of sadness and partial anger filled his eyes as he looked into hers even though she wasn't looking into his. Everyone around him was silent and watching on interestedly.

He took a somewhat shaky breath and finally spoke in a gentle, quiet tone. "Shrimp….Levy…What happened to you..?" At this Levy finally looked down at Gajeel, her eyes full of hurt, confusion, anger, rage, and sadness, as the other guild members tried to comprehend what Gajeel had just said. Levy opened her mouth to speak, not knowing that all hell was about to break loose because of it.

** Hope you enjoyed it~ Some real shit is about to hit the fan in the next chapter :)**


	12. AN

A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my life has been really hectic these past two weeks and I have barely been able to write the next chapter. I am also gonna write a one-shot or two-shot that I have in mind (I just don't know how long it'll be). Hopefully mid-week or at the very latest this coming weekend the next chapter will be up. My life should calm down just a bit this week….hopefully. Now, to try and write as much as I can right now! See you guys soon!


	13. The Power is Released

**A/N Did it guys~ I got it done by mid-week! I am also working on that one/two-shot at the moment, so hopefully i'll get that done soon! Also, thank you guys for all the reviews! When i'm having a bad or hectic day seeing them makes me smile and literally makes the rest of my day :D All that being said I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I put a little recap in the beginning just to reset the mood and such. R&R. **

* * *

_Gajeel gritted his teeth in annoyance, but took in a deep breath to calm himself down. He stopped and his eyes widened mid-breath. __**It couldn't be**__ he thought, taking in another breath. He'd know that smell anywhere. Even beneath all the dirt and grime, he could still smell it. The smell he'd wanted to smell again for over a year; it was her smell. "Shrimp…" Gajeel let word exit softly from his lips. _

_He stood up abruptly and pushed the table across the room, causing everyone's attention to fall onto him, including Levy, still keeping up her silence. "What the hell, metal-head! Can't you see we're trying to figure something out?" Natsu yelled at Gajeel, but he couldn't really hear him, or at least he chose not to. He made his way to the crowd, pushing others aside and pushing himself through. Finally he reached the edge of the crowd and passed both Mira and the Master who said nothing, but were confused along with the rest of the guild. Gajeel hadn't done much of anything at all in the guild in the field of socializing for the past year. Everyone wondered what he was doing and who this girl was to him._

_He stopped directly in front of Levy and looked down at her, his face masked of emotions. She didn't look up at him or say anything; she just silently stared ahead into his chest. Gajeel, slowly at first, but then altogether, fell to his knees in front of Levy, so, for once; he was looking up at her. He searched her face, her eyes, her hair, her stature, wondering if this was truly Levy. His nose couldn't lie; it had to be her. Everyone watched on silently as Gajeel inspected the girl, Levy's eye positioning never once wavered or changed._

_That's when Gajeel finally noticed the cuts and scars all over her hands, her arms, and her legs. Some were recent and others were simple raised, discolored parts of her skin. He gently took her hand and turned it over so he was looking at the palm. Her palm was completely covered in cuts and scars layered on top of each other from how many times she had tried to escape but couldn't and ended up cutting herself on the rocks._

_Putting down her hand, Gajeel looked up into Levy's dull, lifeless eyes. A look of sadness and partial anger filled his eyes as he looked into hers even though she wasn't looking into his. Everyone around him was silent and watching on interestedly. _

_He took a somewhat shaky breath and finally spoke in a gentle, quiet tone. "Shrimp….Levy…What happened to you..?" At this Levy finally looked down at Gajeel, her eyes full of hurt, confusion, anger, rage, and sadness, as the other guild members tried to comprehend what Gajeel had just said. Levy opened her mouth to speak, not knowing that all hell was about to break loose._

"What happened to me…..?" Levy echoed back quietly at Gajeel, as the other guild members still tried to fully understand the situation. Hundreds of thoughts, of ways to begin, ran through her head, and her somewhat prepared speech was forgotten. Her emotions began to get the best of her, and it showed. "What happened to me." She repeated once again while Gajeel still looked up at her, desperately wanting an answer. The guild members finally recognized Levy behind the grime and began to come forward to crowd her, not hearing her quietly talk to Gajeel.

"You left me." Levy looked up from Gajeel eyes and shifted her gaze to the rest of the guild members. "You left me and forgot about me." Levy's voice began to rise and her tone became much harsher. "YOU LEFT ME IN A CAVE BECAUSE I WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH AND FORGOT ABOUT ME!" Tears began to overflow from her eyes as Levy poured out her pent up emotions and thoughts. "I was alone, scared, but I was hopeful. I waited-I WAITED FOR YOU TO COME BUT NONE OF YOU EVER DID. YOU ONLY EVER WANTED TO GET RID OF ME AND YOU WERE GIVEN THE PERFECT OPPORTUNITY."

Levy gritted her teeth, trying to keep control as a purple light once again began to illuminate from her. Gajeel's eyes widened, but he did not move away from Levy. "I WAS IN SO MUCH PAIN FOR SO LONG BECAUSE OF YOU." The floor boards underneath and around Levy began to crack and break; Gajeel finally moved away and joined the rest of the guild, majority of who were backing away from Levy. "YOU MADE ME INTO THIS….SEE WHAT YOU MADE ME BECOME!" The floorboards cracked and the tables began to break as the purple light grew stronger. "I AM BROKEN. I AM LOVELESS. BUT I. AM. STRONG."

At this point Levy was not only blinded by rage, but by the tears she shed. The tables suddenly broke apart, debris flying everywhere, some pieces hitting some of the guild members. The cracks in the floorboards spread out across the guild, making every step a bit unstable. "BUT EVEN THIS STRENGTH…this strength…..it hurts." Levy gritted her teeth as she uttered the last words. She looked into the faces of each of her guild mates, some were scared of her, and others shocked, but Gajeel; Gajeel just seemed…..sad. No. She was not here to sympathize with them she was here to make them pay for what she had to go through.

Erza slowly began to inch forward toward Levy, minding the debris and the gaps in the floor. When Levy looked at Erza, Erza looked at Levy with sympathy, with understanding; how could she not understand with what she went through at the Tower of Heaven? She cleared her throat in order to speak above the sound of destruction, "Levy! I know what you are feeling inside and I know what you are going through, but this is not going to help you!" Levy clenched her eyes shut, and shook her head, refusing to listen to what Erza had to say. Erza was only going to betray her in the end, why would she tell her the truth? She just wants another chance to throw her away. The power continued to grow, feasting on Levy's raw emotion and her insecurity of facing those she once and deep down still did love. It began to create a whirlwind, forcing Erza to move back with the others lest she be blown away.

The others stared in shock as the power around Levy continued to destroy the guild, finally tearing up the floorboards. Gajeel, with the same set jaw and look of sorrow and determination he'd had since he'd joined the other members, stepped forward toward Levy despite the debris. When some of the debris began to fly toward him he simply used his iron scales and continued on toward the center of the destruction, towards Levy. Gajeel stopped when he was a couple of feet from Levy, and stood his ground even when he was hit in the head by a stool, a leg of a table, and several pieces of wood.

"You know, Shorty, for someone so smart you are acting really stupid!" He shouted angrily at Levy. Her eyes widened in shock at first but then set in anger, the wind picking up more. "If you think for one second that any of your guild mates would want to get rid of you, you must be an idiot!" Gajeel continued to stand his ground despite the difficulty. The other guild members began to yell at him, telling him to shut up because he'd only make it worse, but the Master shushed them all and continued to listen to Gajeel talk.

"We are your family! Why would we ever want to get rid of you?" Levy's head was full of conflicting emotions at Gajeel's words. Who could she really believe? "I searched months for you and I admit I stopped, but I didn't want to. I had to because I couldn't deal with anymore false hope, and I couldn't force that false hope onto the others." Levy looked at Gajeel, his head was hung just a bit and his shoulders were hunched, her head began to clear and the wind died down just a little bit.

"All I had was false hope, and for months that was the only thing that kept me going….until the hope stopped." Levy said to him, her words still full of the rage and sorrow that had been present before. Gajeel took a step forward, taking advantage of the slower winds.

"I don't know what happened to you Levy, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I gave up on my search" Gajeel continued to step forward as he spoke, "but whatever it is that happened, I want you, no. I _need_ you to tell me. I need you to calm down and talk to me, to all of us….talk to your family" When Gajeel finished he stood next to Levy, who stood completely still. He slowly and gently took his hand, removing the iron scales, and placed it on top of Levy's head, gently ruffling her hair. Levy's eyes widened and the wind stopped. The purple light slowly began to seep back into Levy, who was still standing completely still. When the last of the Abaddon's power returned to her, Levy knees gave out. She was mentally, emotionally and physically exhausted. The last things she remembered were the multiple cries of her name as she fell but did not hit the floor, and the other guild members rushing towards her.

"Shorty…" Gajeel barely let his nickname for the bluenette make a sound. He looked down at her as he gently picked her up completely to carry her to infirmary, stepping over the messes she had made; he blocked out all the sound and commotion the fellow guild mates were making. _Shorty….you made it home. _Looking down at the girl he carried so gently in his arms, Gajeel let out the first crack of a smile he had made in over a year.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Next chapter expect to see some Lilly, and (possibly) Jet and Droy action. More of the other guild members are gonna start to speak more now, but for these couple of chapters I wanted the main focus to be on Levy's conflicting emotions inside as well as Gajeel's since they are the main characters. The only reason I would have put in the other characters would just to do side comments like "No Levy. Stop. What are you doing?" Which I think would take away from the flow of things. YES, but the other characters will get more "screen-time"**

**Thank you so much for reading guys :) (And being patient for it to come out)**


	14. The Story is Told

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm really sorry for the late update, I feel terrible. School was being a bit hectic, but now it's summer! So now I can update on a much more regular basis (hopefully). Again. I'm really sorry for the wait, but hey, longest chapter so far right here~ I really hope you enjoy it and don't hate me for the wait :) R&R if you would like :) I really love reading your reviews, they brighten up my day (even when you say I made you cry, muahaha)**

* * *

Levy had been conscious for a few minutes now, but she had not actually "woken up". She was not at all excited for what would await her when she finally opened her eyes; all those faces looking at her and expecting her to retell what had happened. She did not know if she could face everyone any more….no, she had to face them; she had to show her strength. The infirmary was surprisingly silent around her, but she felt that there were people in the room, although, how many, she did not know.

Breaking Levy from her thoughts, she heard two familiar voices, Jet and Droy. _What a reunion that'll be, _she thought to herself. And as usual when it came to Levy; Jet and Droy were shouting.

"We need to see her!" the two young men yelled simultaneously from the doorway to the infirmary.

"No." Mira replied curtly but in a tone that everyone knew was dangerous. Levy remembered that tone very well as well as the look that would accompany it.

_So now, _Levy thought, _I know at least Mira is in here with me, but who else?_ Tired of the curiosity, Levy slowly began to open her eyes, making it seem like she was just waking up. As soon as she had her eyes opened, Levy noticed that Mira visibly brightened and headed over to take care of her.

"It's about time you finally opened up your eyes", a voice that she immediately recognized grumbled from the corner. Gajeel stood and walk toward Levy, "Since you've already been conscious for 5 minutes." Mira sent him a glare, but he wasn't deterred by it; he'd had Mira glare at him a lot in the past year. Levy remained silent.

"You can put off talking all you want, I'll be right here waiting", he said with a commanding yet caring tone as he pulled up a chair next to her bed and sat down.

"Come now Gajeel just let her rest a bit, with all she's been though" Levy, being so focused on Gajeel had not realized that Lily had climbed onto her bed.

"I don't need your sympathy." Levy had said the words quietly before she even realized it. Lily looked a bit hurt at first, but he simply climbed up and sat on her lap, not uttering another word. Levy just wanted to scoop him into her arms and hold him, but she couldn't. She had to stay strong and not let her emotions get the best of her as they had before. Mira quickly broke up what had become a somewhat awkward silence.

"The Master had to leave the guild to get Porlyusica, so I will be here in his stead." Mira delicately pulled up another chair opposite from where Gajeel sat, "And if you would find it more comfortable, I can ask Gajeel to leave, since the only reason he is here now is because he carried you in." Mira looked up at Gajeel as she spoke, her eyes containing an unuttered threat as she smiled. Levy simply shook her head.

"The rest of the guild is going to find out someday." Mira started to nod at this, but decided against it.

"Whenever you are ready then"

After hearing Mira say that Levy let out a soft but harsh laugh, "I may never be ready…" From the other side of her bed she could hear Gajeel fidgeting and she heard Mira let out a soft sigh. "I don't know where I would start", Levy finally decided to say.

"Start after you talked with me", Gajeel suggested to Levy helpfully. She slowly nodded, thinking back to that time that seemed so long ago.

"Alright…after I talked to you and Lily I caught the train and I went to the job. When I got there I met-"Levy paused and her expression became sour, "Dr. Damian Jennings. We immediately began working on this job to translate these ancient glyphs in a cave in the mountainside. Cracking the language had been difficult, but I eventually got it. What the glyphs foretold was troubling and talked of an ancient destructive magic called the Abaddon. When I told this to Dr. Jennings he rejoiced."

"Jennings had been in desperate search of the Abaddon and I had let him find it. He wanted to wield the power of the Abaddon even though the glyphs warned of the destruction and fear it would bring. I had to stop him, so I began to fight him but he turned out to be a re-quip mage. We were fighting pretty evenly until her shot at me with his most powerful blast and I just barely put a shield up in time. The force of the blast fired me into the excavation site and knocked me unconscious."

Levy took a pause to catch her breath, unaware that she had been breathing so heavily while telling the story. Levy glanced in her lap to see that Lily was looking up at her concernedly, and she could feel the gazes of Mira and Gajeel on her. Levy returned her gaze to her hands that were folded in front of her and closed her eyes, bracing herself for the memories.

"The next thing I remember was excruciating pain and then darkness. It felt as if there were a thousand suns inside my body, burning and exploding only to create more and more suns. The pain went on for a time that seemed to be an eternity. It may have been for all I know; I was surrounded by complete darkness. Even after the pain ended I couldn't move my body for a long time. When I could finally muster the strength to stand, my bones ached from the battle I had had with Jennings."

Looking up from her hands, she looked at the ceiling. "I know now that what had caused me so much agony, what had made me feel like my insides had been liquefied, was the Abaddon." Absentmindedly, she had begun stroking Lily's fur as she continued her story.

"As soon as I had enough strength I tried to dig my way out of the cave but to no avail, save one tiny ray of light. The only thing I could do then was to wait and hope that you would come and find me. So then I did just that, I waited. After a couple of days, when I finally had my magical power back, I tried using magic to break apart the rocks, but that did not work. My magic had been sealed partially, but not sealed enough so that it wouldn't backfire. Every time I tried to use my magic my arms would become severely injured."

"I began spending most of my days thinking, trying to move the rocks that I knew wouldn't budge, and hoping. I rationed off food just in case I'd be there longer than I planned to be. And so I sat and waited and hoped and thought and tried to move rocks and hoped and waited and thought over and over and over again, until I started to think a bit too much."

"I started to think about everything, the past, present, and even what was to become of me. I don't know how long I'd been in there for when I had finally given up; I had stopped trying to count the days long ago, and finally decided that I was going to die-alone and in a cave. Wouldn't you have given up? I was alone, hurt, scared, starving; I was sleeping in the same vicinity of my own filth, for what seemed to be ages. I-"

Levy stopped herself as she realized tears had started streaming down her face. She quickly wiped them away and took a couple of deep breaths before continuing, "I knew my cause had become hopeless, so I became to deteriorate. I questioned everything and my mind fell apart as did my body."

"Until one day, all the rage, hurt, and loneliness that had been building up, everything, it was just…released. That was when the Abaddon acted up and set me free from my prison, finally. My mind then turned to immediate revenge, revenge on the ones who weren't there for me when I needed them most; when I was suffering, and they just let me! I needed to show them what they had turned me into, how I had become strong….how I did not need them to protect 'the dainty little bookworm'. And I did." Levy finally finished, breathing heavily. She had not noticed how much raw emotion she put into her words. Thankfully, however, it seemed like the Abaddon was not reacting to it. Levy raised her head, which in the process of her story had fallen to look in her lap, and looked at Mira.

* * *

Mira was crying; she was crying for Levy and for the entire situation to have ended up like this. Levy had gone through _so much_ for _so long_…anyone would have broken. It was clearly evident that Levy had, not only in her attitude, but in her physique as well. When Levy had first entered the guild no one had recognized her; she was completely filthy, covered in wounds (old and new), her eyes were dull and held none of the life in them that they had previously, and her hair was dim and lackluster.

When Mira had finally realized that it was, in fact, Levy, thinking of what had happened had been much less worse than hearing it from the small broken girl herself. To Mira, Levy was like a little sister and hearing what she had to go through broke her heart into two. It would take months or years for Levy to recover, if she ever fully could. When Levy finished her retelling, Mira didn't know what to say or what she even could say, so she just continued to silently cry while watching the girl.

* * *

Levy slowly looked down at her lap to the exceed that sat there. Lily was looking up at her intently. In Lily's mind, Levy had always been strong but now she was a warrior in her own way. He silently worried for her; even the greatest warriors grew weary after a long battle. And even the greatest warriors could lose battles.

* * *

Levy finally rested her gaze on Gajeel who was in the exact same position he had been when she started her story, the only thing different was his eyes. His eyes held a weight that they didn't beforehand; they held heavy grief, responsibility, and even flashes of anger. Those eyes were the only gate way into the turmoil going on inside of Gajeel.

Because of him, because he gave up Levy had to go through all of this suffering. Hell, he could even be at fault for not immediately tagging along when she had first told him that she was going on a quest alone. This was twice that he had hurt Levy, and two times too many. He needed to clear his head.

Gajeel stood up abruptly, looked down at Lily and said in a dangerous tone, "I'm headin' out for a bit, keep an eye on her 'till I get back." Mira nodded and stood as well, wiping the tears from her face.

"I have to go report to the Master, Levy, but Lily will stay here with you", and with that she quietly exited the room, locking the door on her way out.

The room fell silent, as Levy and Lily were its only occupants. The silence did not last very long. From her lap Levy heard the small Exceeds' voice, "If it means anything at all, I'm really glad you're back, Levy, no matter how you feel about being back", then the silence resumed and Levy retreated into her thoughts.

_It did mean something_, she thought as she pet Lily and he softly purred in response. _It meant a lot._

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! Next chapter should be out soon :)**  
_


	15. Venting

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank-you guys again for all the reviews :) This chapter is in Gajeel's view point! I hope I did his character justice and that he wasn't too OOC. Oh and since it is Gajeel there will be some language in this chapter, just a warning. I hope you enjoy it! :D R&R**

* * *

Gajeel burst out of the Infirmary, his hand running through his hair. He had to get some air before he wrecked the guild even more. He had kept calm while Levy was talking mostly because he didn't want her to act up and her herself even more. When she finished though, he could barely stand it anymore; he had to clear his head.

With everything going on, the last thing Gajeel needed was Jet and Droy bombarding him with question the minute he came out of the Infirmary. He thought that dealing with him in an unstable state for over a year would have taught the two idiots to be able to read his moods, but he was wrong.

"How is she? What happened here when we were gone? When can we see her? What does she look like? Is she alright?" The kept coming at him with questions; before he could even respond to one, another had taken its place. Gajeel finally snapped and set his bone-chilling glare right onto the two men.

"If you ask me one more fuckin' question…well I'll leave it up to your imaginations what will happen to you" At that, he turned and rushed out into the daylight, leaving two shocked and scared men in his wake.

Droy shakily turned to his partner, "he never answered any of our questions…" To which Jet replied with a hit on the head.

* * *

Gajeel let his feet lead the way as he became lost in his thoughts. _Shrimp went_ _through all of that for more than a year and I couldn't do a single fuckin' thing to help her. I gave up on the search for her. I had a reason to, but...DAMN IT. _Gajeel let out a low growl of frustration and once again ran his hand through his mane of hair.

Only after his hand once again dropped against his thigh did he notice where his feet had taken him; he was back at the tree, the tree where he had first hurt Levy. He hated that tree. Ever since he joined Fairy Tail he avoided going near it as much as possible. Looking at it only reminded him that he had hurt Levy once again. Maybe it had been indirectly, but he still hurt her. Those months alone, he could see what they did to her, but who knew the true extent of what was going on inside of Levy's head.

Gajeel cursed his feet for bringing him back to this place that he had tried so hard to avoid. It brought up memories that he wanted to forget, but he never could. He quickly turned on his heel before more memories resurfaced and headed toward one of the open fields in Magnolia; he needed to let out some pent up frustrations.

Once at the field, Gajeel immediately started to blow off steam. He threw punches at invisible bandits, blew away rival mages, and destroyed buildings. His fighting intensified and suddenly the only person he was invisibly attacking was Damian Jennings. Over and over again he pounded his face in, broke and tore his limbs from his body, bloodied and battered him until Gajeel was interrupted with a hand on his shoulder. He immediately turned and threw a nasty right hook that was dodged, and before Gajeel knew it, he was on his back and looking at the now dark sky.

A chilling breeze blew over the field as the full moon shone its silvery light down onto the world. Gajeel breathed heavily from exertion. He dug his fingers into the dirt until his hands were once again fists.

"You aren't going to help her at all if you continue on like this" Lily's deep voice cut through the suffocating darkness of the night. "Mira is with her now, but she needs someone strong and dependable with her, Gajeel, she needs _you_"

"Salamander could take care of her fine." Gajeel remained looking at the sky, not daring to look in the face of his partner.

"Natsu is even more hot-headed and impulsive than you are. It's obvious that you care greatly about Levy; I could tell the minute we got back from Edolas. Gajeel, you were the only one who was even able to get close to her during her freak out!" Lily leaned over Gajeel, partially blocking the moon.

"I ain't good for her" He pounded one of his fists into the ground.

"So far you are the _only _thing good for her! Listen, I know you want to go after that Jennings character, but what's more important to you? We don't know how messed up Levy is or how long it will take her to get back to normal, or if she can even return to being normal again! If you feel bad for what has happened then make up for it now, while you can. Don't feel remorse about something you can no longer change; Act while you _can_ change something for the better and do _all_ you can so there is no remorse to be felt." Lily turned and walked out of the field, leaving Gajeel to his thoughts.

Gajeel sat up and sighed. Lily was right, Levy was more important at the moment than that Jennings low-life. Standing up, Gajeel started back toward the guild. On another day and at another time Gajeel would get Jennings, and he would make it fun.

It only took ten minutes or so for Gajeel to return to the guild. It had taken him longer than he thought it would to cool off, and most of the guild was empty by the time reentered. Gajeel quietly walked to the Infirmary, not wanting to disturb the calm that had so rarely fallen over the guild. He reaches the door and stopped in front of it. He hesitated, _what if this wasn't the right thing_, maybe he should've gotten someone else to look after the Shrimp. Gajeel shook his head, clearing his thought- no, she was his responsibility now whether either of them liked it or not.

Gajeel opened the door and quietly walked into the infirmary, as he looked around he saw Mira asleep with her head on Levy's bed and Levy just looking up at the ceiling. He closed the door behind him and walked back out to where he was previously sitting without a word. The only light on in the room was the light on the table next to Levy's bed. Gajeel went to go turn it off so she could get some sleep, but a smaller hand stopped him. Levy turned her head toward Gajeel with her hand still on his, and she just simply shook her head.

Gajeel looked at Levy as she shook her head, and realization dawned on him. There was a terror in her eyes as she shook her head and asked him not to turn the light off. She was scared of the dark now; she was scared that if that light went out she would wake up and be back in her nightmare.

Gajeel lowered his hand, Levy's slowly falling away until it plopped back down on the bed, and he nodded back at Levy. The terror in her eyes faded, but she didn't close her eyes or sleep.

The rest of the night Levy just looked at the ceiling while Gajeel looked over Levy, all in complete silence, for no talking was needed.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! And just if you got confused at all, everyone Gajeel was "fighting" was imaginary. Just wanted to clarify that in case someone didn't catch it. See you guys next week with another chapter! :D (or possibly sooner)**


	16. Sleeping Troubles

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long, I had a bit of writer's rut. I'm over it now, I hope.**

**Since I still feel really bad for the wait I want to make it up to you guys, here are a couple of choices of what I can do**

**1. Special chapter about guild life while Levy was away or what's going on with Dr. Jennings at the moment.**

**2. An unrelated One-shot for Gajeel and Levy, whether it be angst, fluff, tragedy, smut, anything.**

**3. A special pairing chapter which will follow other pairing during the story so far; i.e. Nalu, Nali, Gruvia, Jerza, Elfgreen, Laxana, RoWen, basically any ship.**

**4. Anything else you guys would want from me.**

**It's up to you guys! You can vote in the reviews if you want to, or you can PM me. If there is no apparent winner I'll pick the most interesting one, or if there is a tie I may do both.**

**With that over and done with, I hope you enjoy this chapter (even though it's just a lead up) and don't forget to review :)**

* * *

Three days passed by slowly and quietly as if the guild would explode at anything slightly rambunctious. Levy had not spoken another word since she told Mira and Gajeel her story. Several people had come in to talk to her: Lucy, Erza, Jet and Droy, Natsu, even Laxus, which she would admit surprised her a bit. Through all the visitations, however, she just sat quietly and listened, only giving out gestures or head movements here or there. In truth, Levy was exhausted. She hadn't slept a wink since she had returned to the guild; she was too afraid to.

Every night it was the same routine, Gajeel and Lily would come in, Lily would sleep with her on the bed, and Gajeel would sit in the chair and watch her as she just avoided eye contact with him.

Levy was currently being pushed to her limit; she could barely keep her eyes open anymore. She wanted to sleep with all her being, yet she could not bring herself to close her eyes. Mira had noticed that Levy's condition wasn't getting any better and had scolded her, telling her to sleep. Levy only managed to shake her head.

"Levy, how do you expect to get better when you aren't getting any rest?" another shake of the head. Mira sighed and walked out of the room.

Mira couldn't understand it, she'd thought that with all Levy had been through she'd want to sleep for days. Mira wondered if she should tell the Master, it wasn't normal that Levy would go against what Mira said. "Maybe I should have Wendy look her over again.." Mira contemplated.

"Is something wrong with the Shrimp?" Mira looked up to see Gajeel with his usual brooding look.

She shook her head, "Nothing is wrong per se, but Levy just refuses to sleep!" Gajeel nodded.

"I think she's afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Mira's eyes filled with concern.

"She's afraid of the darkness. The night I first watched over her she stopped me from turning off the lamp. She looked pretty scared." Gajeel glanced toward the Infirmary door.

"We need to find some way to get her sleeping", Mira paused for a moment, "And talking…I miss listening to her." Gajeel nodded and without another word walked past Mira and into the Infirmary.

"Oi, Shrimp." Levy looked up at Gajeel as he walked into the room, her eyes heavily weighted by the bags under them. "How long are you gonna keep this up? I know you're frightened, but you need to rest." Levy just simply sighed. Gajeel made his way over to her bedside, "You can either sleep on your own, or we can put you under. Sleeping on your own would be much easier." Levy shook her head. "Oh, for fuck's sake! Can you at least talk to me?"

Levy remained quiet for a minute. "….no"

Gajeel smirked a bit. "Smart ass." A silence fell over the room as Gajeel collected his thoughts and tried to think of what he should say. "Listen….you're worryin' everyone with your silent act and you're worryin' the Demon with your lack of sleep." Levy stared uncomfortably into her lap and fidgeted a bit. "Why not try sleepin' during the day so you don't have to be scared of the dark."

"I've already tried that…" Levy answered Gajeel's question while still focused on her lap. "Whenever I close my eyes, I'm there again…" Levy turned her head and faced Gajeel, from the bedside Gajeel could truly see just how worn out Levy really was. "I don't want to go to sleep only to realize that this was the dream." Levy felt tears begin to well in her eyes, but she would not let them fall. Slowly, Gajeel reached out and put his hand on top of her head; it had always been his little way to comfort her and annoy her.

"Listen here. It'll all be fine, no one here is gonna leave you again. I ain't for sure! You've left that place behind you."

"That's what you said in the dreams too…" Levy spoke so quietly that Gajeel barely heard her. Gajeel lifted his hand from its place on Levy's head, leaving her hair even more disheveled.

"Why don't you try to sleep during the day with all the lights on and the windows opened while I stay in here with you?" Levy shrugged and agreed that it was worth a try. Gajeel stood up from his spot next to her, turned on all the lights on in the room and opened all the curtains up. "There." Gajeel then resumed his spot next to Levy's bedside as she attempted to get comfortable.

After a couple minutes of fidgeted, Levy's body finally stopped its restfulness and Gajeel let out a sigh of relief. Seeing the Shrimp finally rest was a load off of his mind. It was only then that he had realized how tired _he_ was. He hadn't slept more than a couple hours since Levy had returned because he was always watching over her.

As Gajeel watched Levy finally asleep, taking calm even breaths the room around them began to darken, or so he thought. Gajeel's eyelids, heavy from the lack of sleep weighed down on him, slowly closed, taking most of the light away with them. As soon as they closed, however, he shook himself awake. No, he thought, he had to stay up and watch over her.

For several minutes Gajeel fought a losing battle against his eyelids until they finally shut and led Gajeel into a peaceful sleep.

Hours later, Mira entered the Infirmary to check up on Levy and Gajeel. He had been inside for a long time, she hoped that they were both okay. Maybe he actually got her to go to sleep, Mira thought to herself. Her eyes wandered about the room, looking at the open windows and all the lights that had been turned on, until she broke out into a smile. _Well, what do you know_; her eyes had landed on the sleeping figures of Levy and Gajeel. Gajeel's head was resting on the bed with his arm out in front of him. Levy was on her back, but she was holding Gajeel's outstretched hand. Mira giggled a bit and at the noise Levy tugged Gajeel hand until it rested on her stomach while still holding it.

Mira's giggles died down and her face turned serious. _Master should be back with Porlyusica later tonight and then we can see what has become of Levy's magic. _After making sure that everything with Levy was in-check, she left the two to sleep peacefully for the first time in days.

* * *

**AWWWWWWW! How cute.**

**Next chapter, Porlyusica is coming to town!**

**I hope Levy is able to get her powers back!**

***muffled evil laughing in the distance***


	17. The Healer

**Hey guys! **

**Okay, so it was a tie between don't do anything and option number one. This is sort of a sticky situation, so I've decided to have the next chapter be much longer, hopefully that is a good compromise. If not, I'm sorry.**

**I hope you like this chapter...some cutesy stuff but not as much as the last chapter, at least not in my opinion. Alright, I'll shut up now. R&R**

* * *

Levy and Gajeel were rudely awakened by the sound of the Infirmary door being thrown open. Immediately Levy noticed their position and threw Gajeel's hand back at him as he stood up from the chair. Porlyusica walked in with the Master right behind her. Levy adjusted herself into a sitting position as Gajeel moved to stand next to her at the head of the bed. Porlyusica stopped at the foot of the bed, but Master Makarov walked until he was opposite Gajeel and jumped up on the bed.

Looking at Levy, after such a long time of thinking the worst had happened, Makarov cried tears of joy. "Mira told me everything, but I'm just so glad you're back home." Levy gave her Master a small smile and nodded. Makarov wiped away his tears, "She also told me that you are not talking or sleeping." Levy just looked in her lap for a while until Gajeel nudged her shoulder with his hand. She looked up at him and he simply nodded.

"I…I actually slept most of the day today. I only woke up when you came in." As Levy spoke, Porlyusica shooed Makarov off the bed and looked at Levy's injuries, recent and old. After her initial look over of Levy, Porlyusica looked at Makarov and then to Gajeel.

"Why are you two still here? Get out." Makarov quickly made his leave, but Gajeel remained by Levy's side.

"I'm not leaving her." Gajeel stubbornly crossed his arms and glared at the healer. Porlyusica matched his gaze with her own icy stare and scowled at him.

"I'm not going to be taking her anywhere. She's fine. Go away."

Levy looked up at him, "Gajeel, you can go, you don't have to look after me." Gajeel just shook his head and pulled up a chair against the wall. He plopped down in the chair and Porlyusica sighed.

"Fine. Just stay out of the way."

Gajeel stayed silent and still for hours watching Porlyusica inspect and heal Levy. The only interruption was Wendy coming in and timidly asking if the healer needed her help. Porlyusica declined Wendy's offer, but Gajeel noticed how her tone softened whenever she was speaking to Wendy. Other than that and Porlyusica mumbling to herself from time to time, Gajeel's waiting in the Infirmary passed by silently.

Finally the silence was broken, "Alright, I'm done." Gajeel stood and looked between Levy and Porlyusica.

"And? How is she? Will she get her regular magic back?" Both Gajeel and Levy looked at Porlyusica, eager to know the answer to the question that he asked. Porlyusica looked first at the ground and then at Levy.

"This magic, The Abaddon, is ancient and evil, which I'm sure you are already aware of. It feeds off of the intense emotions of the user and eats away at their mental stability. At this moment The Abaddon is essentially blocking your original magic; that is why when you tried to use it, it backfired. I do not know if you will gain control over your magic again neither do I know how you might be able to do that. If I were to guess, I would say to just try to build up your own magic and power to see if you can break through The Abaddon. I'll research this and get back to you as soon as I can. Oh, and your other injuries should be fine, but there is no helping the scarring."

Without another word Porlyusica gathered her things and left the two in silence. Gajeel clenched and unclenched his fists. "So right now we can't do a damn thing about it." Gajeel grumbled under his breath and began pacing back and forth, "A whole lot of help she was."

Levy sighed, "I wasn't expecting much of anything from the start, but at least there's a starting point. I have to get it under control", she paused, "Gajeel…do you think you could…train me? I have to get more powerful."

Gajeel walked over to her side and smirked, "Of course I can. 'sides, I'm the best around so who else could you ask?" A corner of Levy's mouth twitched up into a smile. "It'll be hard; I ain't gonna go easy on you." Levy nodded. "We'll start as soon as you're settled back into things."

Levy nodded again and looked up at the man's studded face, "Thanks, Gajeel." Gajeel crossed his arms and looked away, embarrassed, as he grunted a response. He internally cursed at himself. Even in a hospital bed Levy could still unintentionally mess around with his feelings.

The door to the room opened quietly and Lily walked in. He thought he'd find his partner here; Gajeel barely left Levy's side anymore. "Hello Levy, how are you today?" Lily spoke as he jumped onto the foot of Levy's bed. Much to Lily's surprise, she answered him.

"Hi Lily, I'm…better." She spoke quietly and uncertainly, but she did speak. Lily's demeanor brightened and he walked up the bed to Levy's side. It would be nice to have a normal conversation with her after so long.

Lily and Levy started their conversation slowly, but it eventually picked up a bit. Gajeel, seeing that he was most likely not going to be included in the conversation made his way over to the open window in the room. He looked out at the night sky; he had been in here for a twenty-four hours straight. He had only eaten the scraps that he had brought with him in his pockets, but that was enough for him. Gajeel rested his forearms against the window sill placed his head on them. The Shrimp would be out of the Infirmary in a couple of days and that was when the real struggle would begin. What would happen during the training? Doubts began to flood Gajeel's thoughts. What if she got hurt again? What if Levy would never be able to use her magic again? What if The Abaddon destroyed her sanity?

He shook away the thoughts and turned back to the room. Levy was petting Lily who was now fast asleep in her lap. Levy looked up from petting Lily as Gajeel went back to his usual seat by her bedside. He reached out and ruffled her hair.

"We'll get your magic back, Shrimp." She nodded and they resumed their nightly routine.

* * *

**So that's it, bit of downer compared to last chapter.**

**But next time, Levy moves out of the Infirmary!_ Finally._**

**See you guys next chapter~**


End file.
